You and Me
by Poseida Lunar
Summary: Draco asked Harry to tell him a story... Drabble. HPDM Slash.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything recognized from Harry Potter. This is a fan fiction, so no money is being made off this (boo hoo). No copyright infringement intended. All belongs to the great JK Rowling, who's great in every single aspect except that she didn't make Harry marry Draco.

**Warning:** Fluff, some mature content, HPDM slash. You've been warned so don't like don't read and blah, blah, blah. Apologize for any spotted grammar mistakes.

To the beloved Gods of Drarrism, Draco and Harry, this lowly crazed fan girl present you this. Enjoy my fellow worshipers! :D

* * *

**You and Me**

* * *

"Tell me a story."

Harry looked at the blond with surprise, almost a bit startled by the usual request. His hand wandered up and cupped Draco's face, stroking the silky hair of his lover. "A story? Why," he whispered back in the dark. Draco shrugged.

"I just want to hear a story." His voice crackled like glasses. "This would probably be the last time. Can't you tell me a story?" Harry could almost hear the _before we have to leave_.

The last day of school, the last night of Hogwarts, and the last night of feeling Draco's body snuggling against him. It'd be the last time they could sneak out together and make love in the Room of Requirements. By tomorrow night, Draco would be married to Pansy Parkinson, the pug face who had been hounding over his Draco since... Harry sighed and hugged the blond so tightly that Draco actually made a choking sound.

"I wish I have a story to tell you," Harry finally replied. " But I'm not good at story telling."

"It doesn't even have to be a good one, just some sort of a story," Draco said. "Please," he added at the end. "A story. I won't ask anymore."

_I want you to ask more._ But he didn't say that out loud.

Harry took a deep breath and began as calmly as possible. "Well," he said in his best narrator voice, and heard Draco muffling a giggle. "Once upon a time in a faraway land call Hogwarts there was... You and Me. You and Me were really in love. It was hatred at first though, You insulted Me and Me insulted back. There was bitter bickering amongst the two because they never bothered to understand one another."

He paused there for a dramatic effect, because that was what good story-tellers would do. At least, he thought that it was what they do.

"Go on," Draco urged with impatience.

"Well," he said, licking his dry lips. "Then one day Me saw You. It was like a sudden magnet pull, but occurred at the most absurd situation and place. The scenario was a bloody fight in the middle of an empty corridor in the dead of the night. You kissed Me, just like that."

Draco snorted. "You kissed me first, not the other way around."

"That's what I said; You kissed Me."

"But-" the blond began to protest.

"And by the blur of an eye-"

"The _blink _of an eye," the blond corrected, satisfied that he got a correction in.

"-You pushed Me into The Room. They battled fiercely with their tongues. Naturally, Me won-" Draco pouted- "and flipped them around. Then there was sweats, swearing, clothes on the floor, and You moaning Me's name, screaming it as he came." Harry took another break, looking down at the flushed blond lustily, only stopped as he remembered that he was in the middle of a story.

"They lay side by side that night, secrets spilled like a waterfall. Feelings developed like a radio wave mutated chicken-"

"It did not!" Draco cried, outraged.

"Cool it, it's a story," Harry said, smiling in the dark. "There's no reason to rant over it."

"It's a story about us!"

"No, it's a story about You and Me."

"That's what I said," Draco grumbled. A pair of lips gently pressed against the blond's, shutting him up. They savored that moment for... a moment, and broke apart.

"Pretty soon, the end of school came for them. You was suppose to marry an ugly bullfrog that he was engaged to-"

"An insult to all bullfrogs," the blond commented.

"-and Me was offered with all the jobs and opportunities in the world because he saved it from a horrible dark lord. But they didn't do what they were suppose to. They ran away from the place to somewhere where they can be free. They had three children even though it's biologically impossible because You and Me were both blokes, and lived happily ever after in a mushroom cottage."

Silence.

"That was the dumbest story that I have ever heard in my life," Draco complained. "You're a horrible story teller."

"Yes, but it's ours," Harry answered.

"It's not our story, it's a story about You and Me."

"That's what I said. It's our story."


End file.
